<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>glorious night by povkdramas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673219">glorious night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/povkdramas/pseuds/povkdramas'>povkdramas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ahn Jeongwon - Fandom, Jang Gyeoul - Fandom, Winter Garden, WinterGarden - Fandom, 슬기로운 의사생활 | Hospital Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/povkdramas/pseuds/povkdramas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gyeoul's friends are sleeping over at her house.<br/>Jeongwon knows it. He is aware that they can hear them.<br/>Maybe he wants that certain 'person' to hear it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Jeong Won/Jang Gyeo-ul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>glorious night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the second time that I uploaded this, I accidentally deleted the first upload. Yes, i am that dumb. A lot DMed me in twitter so I re-upload it.</p><p>WARNING: If you are a sensitive fan, then please don't continue reading this. This is all just a product of my imagination.<br/>So please no hate. HAHA. This contain sex, mature scenes and explicit words. An extension of the ongoing #WinterGarden AU in twitter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongwon gently moves his lips, kissing you passionately. His tongue enters your mouth and playfully twirls it around your own tongue. His right hand is rubbing your back in circles until it finds the hem of your top. He slid his hand inside touching your bare skin that sends shivers all over your fragile body and a moan escaped from your mouth. That moan makes him aggressive; biting off your lips, teasing and pulling it in between his lips. He positioned himself on top of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You go crazy with all his touch, his warm palm caressing your skin. Jeongwon kisses your jaw and neck, biting, and nibbling that sensitive area and it feels damn good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You arc your head to give him more of your skin to explore. His warm breath and gentle blows on my neck makes you anticipate more of what is about to happen. His wet lips are kissing every inch of your neck, licking and biting, it hurts a little but it's pleasurably painful. Your breath becomes heavy, you reach for his hair and grab a handful of it. Pulling him to you as he continues to tease with his neck kisses and bites. The room was filled with the sound of kisses, moans and name calling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Gyeoul-ah, I wanted more of you.”</b>
  <span> Jeongwon said with a low voice and I know what he meant by it. I nod at him, giving him permission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He removed his shirt and his perfect body is above me, his toned abs and broad shoulders are now exposed right before my eyes. He kissed me again very intensely and I was gasping for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You make me go crazy.</b>
  <span>” Jeongwon said while kissing my neck. His hands are all over my body. He slid his hands inside my top, wanting to remove the only barrier between our skin. I arc my body up to help him undress me but my leg touches his sensitive area that he moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Ohh..”</b>
  <span> he said. I can feel his hardness on my leg and I tease him even more by rubbing it. </span>
  <b>“Oh god that feels so good, Gyeoul-ah.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I lowered his pajamas and he kicked it all the way down. His tent is showing even with his boxer shorts on. I slid my hand inside to feel the raw skin of his manliness. He’s so hard. I move my hand up and down and circle my thumb around his head. My other hand pulled down his boxer shorts and he removed it completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongwon crawled back on top of me and aimed for my lips. </span>
  <b>“I want you.”</b>
  <span> He kissed me again and put all his weight on top of me, I could feel his hardness on my inner thigh. He raised my shirt to remove it, his hands unclasped the hinges of my bra and threw it away to I don’t know where. He looked down on me and touched my breast, softly massaging it. It felt so good that I closed my eyes and moaned. I opened my eyes when he stopped touching me. I was about to say something and complain because it felt empty without his hands on me but he drew circles around my nipple with his own tongue. It felt so good that I let out a long moan. He licked my nipple and gently sucked it. Even the pain is giving me intense pleasure. His other hand is kneading my other breast and all I could do is moan from the pleasure, overwhelmed by the rush of sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips slowly moved down, kissing my stomach – it tickled a lot that I grabbed his hair and pull it hard. He seemed to enjoy it seeing me having no control with my own body and licked every inch of my skin. </span>
  <b>“Oh Jeongwon, that feels so good.”</b>
  <span> I said between gasping for air and moaning. </span>
  <b>“Yeah? You like that hmmn baby.”</b>
  <span> he said while his mouth and tongue traveled down south. He removed my pajamas, and once again threw it away somewhere. He was staring at my almost naked body for a while and I felt embarrassed. </span>
  <b>“You look amazing baby.”</b>
  <span> He crawled up to kiss me passionately. His fingers run through my stomach forming circles making me moan into his mouth. </span>
  <b>“That feels so good, Jeongwon-ah.”</b>
  <span> I said while still kissing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He traced his fingers on my private part. Making me long for a skin to skin contact. I was begging, I don’t even know what I was asking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped kissing me and just watched me asking more from him. He was enjoying the sight of my body moving up and down because of the pleasure he is giving me. He slid his right hand inside my underwear and that’s when I cried out of pleasure.</span>
  <b> “Oh god… Jeongwon I want…”</b>
  <span> I can’t finish my sentence. </span>
  <b>“This is crazily good.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What do you want baby? Say it to me.”</b>
  <span> He whispers to my ear making it harder for me to stay still. </span>
  <b>“Say it, baby. What do you want?”</b>
  <span> he said with his low voice moving the hair that was covering my face, wanting to see a clear vision of the sweet agony and pleasure that is currently shown in my face. </span>
  <b>“Say it, baby.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Please… ahhh… baby please make me cum.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“If you say so.”</b>
  <span> Jeongwon said smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crawled down and removed the only clothing that I have. He kissed my inner thigh and gently parted my legs as he positioned himself at the center. He continued on kissing my thighs, from one legs to another. Teasing me and I can feel all the build up of sensation in my stomach. His wet kisses are making me anticipate for more. </span>
  <b>“Baby, please…” </b>
  <span>I begged again.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“What?”</b>
  <span> he said, still licking my skin but not the part where I wanted him to. </span>
  <b>“Say it.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Eat me baby.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Very naughty, babe.”</b>
  <span> He said. I don’t care about manners and all, I want him and only him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He teased me by rubbing my pussy with his thumb. Playing between the two lips. It makes my breath heavier. The pleasure it brings to me is incomparable. He rubs it continuously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Baby, you are so wet.”</b>
  <span> He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I am wet for you, babe.”</b>
  <span> I replied, still breathing heavily and moaning with his every touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He used his fingers to part the lips of my pussy and licked my sensitive clit. My back arc from too much pleasure and I give out a long moan. He seemed to like the reaction and he licked it again and again. Moving his tongue up and down, sucked it and licked it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He traced the area of my hole with his fingers while still teasing and playing with my clit. I grab his hair and push him down. </span>
  <b>“Baby… I love it.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly inserted one finger inside of me and pulled it in and out in rhythm. My body reacted wildly into the sudden intrusion and I was a mewling mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slid in his second finger.</span>
  <b> “Look how you are easily taking in my fingers baby.”</b>
  <span> He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He licked my clit again and I was already crying out of pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crawled up to meet my eyes and kissed me aggressively biting my tongue and lips but stopped. </span>
  <b>“Oh shit!” </b>
  <span>Jeongwon said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I got startled and asked, </span>
  <b>“Why? Did I hurt you?”</b>
  <span> I was worried if I bit him too hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I don’t have a condom with me, baby.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh, that. Actually, ahmn, Minha came over this morning and gave me a pack of condoms. She knows about you sleeping here sometimes. I told her that nothing happened but still insisted on giving it to me.”</b>
  <span> I said shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh”</b>
  <span> Jeongwon said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“It’s in the drawer beside the bed.” </b>
  <span>you said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached for the drawer and his hand searched for it. He pulled out a box filled with condoms.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Wow. That’s plenty.”</b>
  <span> He said and I felt all the blood in my body rushed through my face because of the embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got one and wore it. He then positioned his body at the center of your core. He guided his cock to my pussy but didn’t enter. He was waiting for my reaction. I nodded at him and he inserted his cock on me and filled me up. I moaned so loud, the room was filled with the sound of kisses and moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Babe, you’re so tight. It feels so good.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pinned my hands to the side of my head. He slowly moved up and down leaving only the tip of his cock inside of me and then repeating this move over and over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh baby, you are taking my cock so well.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I feel the tension building up on my stomach again. Our breaths become heavy and we are panting trying to meet each others' pace. His hardness filled inside of me, leaving only plenty of sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Cum for me, baby.”</b>
  <span> He said while still grinding and moving on top of me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Baby, I’m cumming.”</b>
  <span> I said and his pace grew faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Me too, baby.”</b>
  <span> He said between panting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can feel our climax coming. Our body became one and moved in one rhythm trying to satisfy each other's needs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongwon pressed his body to you, and you were both breathing heavily. He's moving faster and he is going deep on his thrusts. He raised your legs and put it on his shoulder. This new position hits your sweet spot and it’s pleasurably felt good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pressure keeps building up inside Jeongwon until he can’t hold it anymore and moan as he feels his orgasm coming, sending a tingling sensation on every inch of his body. You both cum together and pant while you both lay in the bed out of breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongwon recovered his strength and he stood to remove the used condom and throw it on the trash can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You are both out of energy, especially you, that was so electrifying that your body is dead tired from the physical contact and emotional pleasure it brings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongwon lay beside me and hugged me for a cuddle. </span>
  <b>“I love you, Gyeoul-ah”</b>
  <span> he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hmnn”</b>
  <span> I replied, nodding my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Did I make you tired?”</b>
  <span> Jeongwon asked and you hit his arms lightly while smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Go to sleep.”</b>
  <span> Jeongwon said. </span>
  <b>“Good night, baby.”</b>
  <span> He said and kissed the side of my head and that’s the last thing I remember of that glorious night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>